


side character number 349

by kinkunikage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunikage/pseuds/kinkunikage
Summary: Not every human being can be truly special. Some people have to be unimportant. Ennoshita wishes he didn't realize he was one of the unimportant people in somebody else's story.-----aka: me projecting on ennoshitaaka 2: a 2 paragraph rant about my life
Kudos: 1





	side character number 349

Did the universe really make each and every person different? Is every single inhabitant of this earth truly special in their own way? That can’t be possible. Somebody has to bear the job of a side character. Somebody has to be unimportant- otherwise the truly important people wouldn’t actually stand out.

Ennoshita’s sole purpose in life, as side character number three-hundred-and-forty-nine in Hinata and Kageyama’s story, was to make the two main characters shine impossibly bright against his lackluster persona.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea-   
> (i personally think ennoshita is a super important character- this is just me projecting on my kin.)  
> who knows maybe some day i'll touch more on this- honestly writing these fics is just a means for me to rant  
> p.s. i wrote this while listening to sweet hibiscus tea.


End file.
